Totally Fluffy
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: Oneshots revolving around Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! celestialwhisperer here! I just wrote a short oneshot a month or two ago, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to write a multi chapter, right? But this fanfic will just be a just a bunch of oneshots strung together.**

**SHIP NOTE: this will mainly be a Nalu and Gruvia fic with other side pairings, so don't like, don't read!**

**And now to our feature presentation...**

Chapter 1: Finally Home (Nalu)

######################################################################

Lucy sighed. It had been a month since she had seen a certain pink haired pyro; and she hated to admit it, she missed him. He had insisted on going on a long solo mission that was supposed to occupy him for another month. The Guild wasn't the same without the fire dragonslayer.

Without Natsu to fight with, Gray had started to a lot of attention to Juvia, much to the water mage and the female part of the guilds' delight.

And without Natsu and Gray's fighting, Titania had no one to scold. So that left Erza nothing to do. But Mira soon fixed that.

She made Erza and herself the official matchmakers of Fairy Tail. Every week, they sent one unlucky girl on a date with a mystery boy.

Lucy shivered when she remembered the previous date she had went on. The guy had been so boring, that Lucy almost fell asleep at the table!

Back to the present:

Even though Lucy tried to enjoy the peace Natsu's absence had brought to the Guild, she felt as if something in her was missing.

Suddenly, Lucy jumped up from the seat she was situated in. She had sensed a change in the air. It seemed... Happier?

Gray spared a glance at Lucy from the table he was sitting at with Juvia (not noticing the way Juvia muttered under her breathe "Love rival").

Then, with a bang, the Guild doors blew open, revealing a very tired looking Natsu and his exceed.

"NATSU!" Lucy exclaimed as she launched herself at the dragonslayer.

The pyro caught the blonde in his arms and twirled her around in the air. God, he had missed this. The smell of her hair, the beautiful sound of her voice.

He laughed as he held Lucy. He was finally home.

######################################################################

**I know this is painfully short, but the oneshots will get longer as this progresses. I will try to update once or twice a week, so please have patience.**

**In the stars,**

**celestialwhisperer**


	2. Chapter 2

***dodges bullets from what followers I have for this story* I am so sorry I have not updated, my schedule has been super crazy and all of that crazy summer stuff! But I am here now, and that is a miracle in itself. I had a chapter ready, but I didn't like the way I wrote it, so I scrapped it.**

**SHIP NOTE: This chapter will be Gruvia**

Chapter 2: Missing (Gruvia)

#

When he woke up, today felt like any other day for Gray Fullbuster, resident Ice Make Mage at Fairy Tail. He got up, showered, ate breakfast at the guild, and grabbed a mission from Mira. They mission had been fairly easy, he just had to track down a couple of thugs stealing from some rich, snobby man in a neighboring town. Gray was finished with the mission before sundown.

But the whole day, Gray couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He found himself looking back over his shoulder occasionally, searching for God knows what.

When he got to the guild, he sat down at the bar and bowed his head, deep in thought.

After a few minutes of thinking, Gray snapped his head up. He called out to Mira on the other side of the bar.

"What's the matter Gray?" the white haired beauty asked.

"Have you seen Juvia today?" he asked her.

Mira tilted her head to side, ignoring the impatient look Gray was wearing. After a moment, she shook her head. "Ask around," she advised Gray. "Maybe Levy or someone saw her."

Gray nodded and mumbled a quick "thanks" to Mira before heading over to Levy, as Mira suggested.

"What's up?" Levy asked as Gray approached her.

"Have you seen Juvia?" he asked. Before the petite bookworm could respond, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer cut her off.

"Oi, Stripper! Whaddya askin' Shrimp?"

Gray snickered inwardly. Ever since Levy and Gajeel had gotten together two months prior, Gajeel had been very overprotective of Levy. He was constantly butting into her conversations and keeping her close. And even though it got annoying at times, Levy loved him for it.

"Well, Metalhead, before you interrupted, I asked if she had seen Juvia earlier today." Gray retorted.

"I haven't seen her, Gray." Levy responded. Gajeel shook his head. "Me neither."

Gray sighed and walked to where Wendy and Romeo were talking and laughing.

"Have either of you seen Juvia?" he asked, interrupting their conversation. Both shook their heads "no."

After asking Lucy, Natsu, a very drunk Cana, an even drunker Macao, and everyone else in the guild, Gray decided to check the nearby shops.

After four hours of dodging giggly salesgirls and flirty customers, Gray had come up with nothing. By then it was way past midnight, and Gray was exhausted. He decided to check one more place.

After arriving at Fairy Hills (where Juvia lived), he asked Erza to take him to Juvia's door.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he noticed a note on the sparkly blue welcome mat. It read: _Juvia is practicing at the beach and will not be back until late._

Running to the beach with a sudden boost of adrenaline, Gray stopped to stare at the sight he saw.

Juvia was dancing, with the water coming up to her waist. She was using her magic to manipulate the water, pushing and pulling it so it danced with her in thin, graceful loops and lines.

Gray would have stood there staring at her if he had not noticed the giant wave about to engulf Juvia. "Juvia!" he cried, but it was too late. Juvia's dance was abruptly cut short as a wave the size of a small shop came crashing over her. After she resurfaced, she stood there sputtering and coughing before realizing her precious Gray-sama was standing there, watching her.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed. "Juvia did not see Gray-sama standing there! Oh, Juvia is so happy Gray-sama is here with Juvia! Ju-"

Gray cut off Juvia's rambling. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours…" Gray's words trailed off when he noticed the dark bags under Juvia's eyes. "How long have you been here?"

Juvia twiddled her fingers. "Since before sunrise…" she whispered softly.

Gray chuckled to himself. _"She must be really tired" _he thought to himself.

Gray's thoughts were confirmed as Juvia swooned. The mage never hit they water though, Gray was quick on his feet and had caught her before she could.

After adjusting Juvia's position in his arms, Gray carried the sleeping girl to her room (could someone tell me where she lives, I'm not quite sure). After laying her in her bed, he quietly exited, but not before he heard her murmur "Gray…"

Gray walked home smiling.

#

**Really, really sorry for the crappy ending, I was a little bit rushed. But, here it is, Chapter Two of Totally Fluffy!**

**Do you guys like my closing "in the stars?" If you want me to change it, please tell me.**

**Temporarily In the Stars,**

**celestialwhisperer**


End file.
